


secret heart

by Animelover_2021



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Gay, Makeouts, Multi, Past Abuse, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover_2021/pseuds/Animelover_2021
Summary: Y/N is scouted by Takanashi productions to become an assistant manager with your best friend Tsumugi Takanashi. you haven't seen each other in a while because you moved with your father to England after your mother died. of course you make an impression and the boys you will work with are excited but then you find that you have a secret admirer when love letters, chocolates and flowers turn up with your name on them. you also learn that it could only be one of the boys. Who could it be?What secrets will the boys learn of your past? who will mend your broken heart?
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Iori/Reader, Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Nanase Riku/Reader, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki





	1. The start of a new beginning

Today you start at your new job. Excitement rushed through your veins as you began running down the busy streets of Tokyo and past groups of people talking about a seemingly popular idol group that you always listened to. After looking at the given directions you finally made it to your destination. Takanashi productions. You were happy to make a new start in life and forget everything you had gone through.

"Y/N-san". Cried out a voice from just outside the building. Of course you recognised the sweet and angelic voice of your best friend, who you haven't seen for a long time. Her eyes twinkled as she caught sight of you and she made her way towards you.

"Tsumugi-san". Your excitement grew even more as you haven't seen her since the day you moved to England with your father. You gave Tsumugi a quick hug not wanting to remember him. Though you had to try and not wince as the painful bruises on your arms that were embraced by her.

As you both made your way to the entrance you feel something vibrate in your blazer pocket. When you realise it's your phone, you grab it. However, it turned out to be your father and in that instant all that built up excitement turned into nothing but fear ad despair. Thoughts began filling your mind and all the horrible memories began to surface. You hadn't noticed Tsumugi turning towards you and becoming concerned. You suddenly feel a light tap on the shoulder and are brought back to reality.

"Are you ok? you look kind of pale". Tsumugi asked wondering if she should call someone.

You start getting your bearings again and turn to your friend and gave her a fake but convincing smile. "I'm ok, just went a little giddy". You reply still smiling.

"if you say so". Happy that its nothing serious and that you're ok, not knowing the truth as to why you looked so ill. You felt your stomach twisting with the guilt of lying to your friend.

She starts to head inside the building and you continue to ignore your father, who still kept trying to call you. You're lead into a room that was big and spacious, with a neatly polished floor, many lights and mirrors. Suddenly you let out a high pitched scream as you are tapped on the shoulder from behind. The person behind was so close that you could feel the warmth of their breath on your neck, giving you Goosebumps. 

"sorry please don't scream". The sound was what sounded like a young mature boy. His voice was sincere and concerned. You couldn't help but feel your heart pounding and going bright red in the face. You were really embarrassed as you had let out a scream loud enough for the whole building to hear you. You started to feel safe and wondered what it would be like if he held you in his arms. Those thoughts were stopped and you shook your head to dismiss them as soon as he asked "Is there anything we could help you with?". 

You quickly turned to face the figure and bowed your head. "I apologise... I'll be the assistant manager, my name is L/N Y/N, thank you". You heard a a quiet sound coming from the guy and realise that he was trying to hold in his laughter along with others that were supposedly behind him. As you raised your head ever so slightly you caught a glimpse of who was behind you. "IDOLISH7!!". You shouted in disbelief. You couldn't believe your eyes, your favourite idol group are standing right in front of you. You looked at the one that was standing behind you and couldn't help but blush. He was the one and only Riku Nanase, his red hair was bright and looked beautiful. Of course you'd think that though as he his your favourite.

You hadn't noticed that the idol group were staring at you with their eyes twinkling with delight. Confused and curious you asked " why are you looking at me like that?". The boys didn't even answer the question and instead averted their eyes from your gaze. Then you felt your hand being lifted up and a pair of lips kissed it. You looked up surprised to see Rokuya Nagi kissing your hand as if it was something delicate and could break at any moment. You froze, one of idolish7's beautiful men, who was known for his grace, was kissing YOUR hand.

"Nagi-san, stop that you're frightening her". I could tell without looking that it was the one and only Izumi Mitsuki. His voice was really cute and stern, he seemed as though he was worried for you and you couldn't help but chuckle. You felt like all eyes were on you and indeed they were. Again you couldn't help but feel embarrassed and laughed nervously. Then the door swung open and standing in the doorway was the president of productions, Tsumugi and Banri. Because you were startled by the sudden opening of the door you bowed your head once again. " H...h...hello I'm excited to be working with you". 

There was an awkward silence and you could hear footsteps coming closer and closer. You look up and see that Iori was face to face with you, you looked deep into his eyes as they were a beautiful shade of ocean blue, like the sun hitting it's surface and causing it to sparkle. You couldn't help but blush at his beautiful feature and didn't notice him also looking deep into your shiny eyes as well. The moment came to an end when you heard someone cough. It was the president and you couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"your next concert is coming up soon so may I suggest that you start getting things ready please. he said wanting the awkward silence to come to an end. Everyone agreed and made their way to start warming up. Then your phone started ringing and made your way out the room. You looked to see who it was and almost dropped it. Again, it was your father and decided to pick it up.

"Hello..."

"..."

"hello..."

"hello...Y/N"

"what do you want from me?"

"I want you to come home this instant, you know you couldn't survive in the world without me after all I'm not the one killed their own mother"

"why then, why did she kill herself?"

"because she couldn't have the one thing she wanted when we divorced...you"

Those words stabbed you in the heart and caused you to feel guilt, you were the reason your mother died. You were the reason your father didn't care about you. its all your fault, you looked at the bruises on your upper arms. as a result you felt like you deserved to be punished after everything that's happened leading to this point. However, you remembered being greeted by Idolish7 just a few minutes ago and all those bad thoughts were swept away in an instant.

"You don't control my life anymore, I have a new job now and I'm working alongside my best friend so in other words I no longer want or need you". You hung up on your father and made your way back to the room with a smile on your face. You felt happy and was really excited to see the concert. No one needs to be burdened with your past and should carry on smiling.


	2. the welcome party

After another practise run of the choreography for the concert you heard someone mumble something "we should have a welcome party". You turn around and see a tall boy with black glossy hair like the night and sparkling blue eyes, it was Izumi Iori. He may be a beautiful idol but he is shy and can become easily embarrassed and flustered, you couldn't help but smile.

"did you say something Iori?" You asked pretending not to hear what he suggested.

"huh...I..I..I didn't say anything...you're being an idiot" he replied hiding the fact that he suggested something really sweet.

"I already heard you anyway and I think its really sweet of you" you replied giving him a kind smile that secretly melted his heart. Though he didn't react and tried acting unbothered. 

Nikaidou Yamato heard the conversation and asked "what do you think of the idea on this welcome party?". 

You were startled by the sudden question and replied quickly out of fright " I think its a brilliant idea!". You didn't realise how loud you replied to the question and the whole idol group stared at you as if you were a crazy person. "s...s...sorry about that" you cried. 

They all laughed and agreed that it was a good idea and that it should be held at their dorm as it seemed more comfortable. 

They all grabbed their stuff and lead the way, walking along a busy street, they of course asked about what brought you to Japan. "I used to live here but my mother died a few years ago so I had to move to England with my father". You replied still walking and feeling a little upset but after your comment the boys stopped in their tracks looking at you with concerned faces and wanting to give you a big hug. "It must be hard for you". Ousaka Sougo recalled walking towards you. You turned and before you could say anything back he wrapped his hands round your waist and hugged you tightly. It felt comforting and before you knew it tears started to trickle down your face and all the bad moments you faced with your father came crashing and you let out all your emotions and sobbed into So-Chans shoulder. you were still all standing in the street but you didn't care if anyone saw, you needed to let the emotions you bottled up out.

when you became more and more tired of crying you stopped and wiped your tears. You looked at everyone and realised they didn't know the real reason for your sadness. "why did you bottle up those feelings?" Nagi asked as bewildered as the others.

You couldn't help but give them a slight smile and reply with "because I didn't want to remember those horrible memories and I didn't want to burden you with my problems, I was enjoying my time here with you guys". Even though you were smiling a little they could tell it was put on and gave you a group hug which made your heart flutter with happiness. You couldn't tell them the truth of why you left, it would only give them a reason to pity you and you don't need anymore pity.

You noticed Riku looking at you with a look of concern still on his face, which soon turned into a big cheerful grin "if you ever need a shoulder to cry on you can always cry on mine". He called giving you a thumbs up. You don't know why but it made you happier more than anything and your heart started pounding again. You hoped that when the time was right you could tell him and he wouldn't judge you along with the others.

You soon reached the dorm and looked around amazed. It was beautiful and looked like a luxury apartment, Mitsuki was already in the kitchen preparing the food they were going to eat. You felt excited and could help but squeal. The boys looked at you as to them it was the cutest sound you made since you got there. Tamaki looked away and was looking around the living room for something and asked the guys so casually it was as if he asked the question all the time "have any of you seen my king pudding, I cant find it". 

It was adorable, you had to admit, he pouted like a five year old child wanting ice cream before dinner. You let out a little laugh and gave him a suggestion. "I was thinking of heading to the convenience store to get some cake would you like to come and get some king pudding?"

That suggestion made Tamaki really happy and he gave you a huge grin "yay, thank you Y/N-san!". He looked overjoyed and without saying anything more he grabbed your hand and rushed through the door and to the convenience store. You couldn't help but notice that his hand covered the whole of your tiny one and it felt warm but also had a gentle grip. He could hurt you if he wanted to due to his build but seemed as though he wouldn't.

After you got back the first thing you smelt was the deliciousness of the cooking food over the stove but also the smell of alcohol, you hadn't even been gone that long and some of the boys already planned on getting drunk. Idolish7 music was playing on a loud speaker and you couldn't hear anything else. the only people that weren't drunk were you, Tamaki, Iori and Riku. Iori was talking to Mitsuki who wasn't as drunk but drunk enough to forget about the dinner cooking. So you rushed over and decided to dish it out along with water to help sober the boys a little. 

"WOW!!, this is delicious thank you Y/N-san". you a voice call out to you, you turned and saw sparkles in Riku's eyes, you felt happy that he liked it so much even though you didn't cook it only dished it out, although the praise was nice to hear.

"Thank you Riku-san, that means a lot, you should thank Mitsuki though as well". You replied really glad Iori suggested this welcome party. If he hadn't you would have read a book or listened to one of their songs. Unfortunately most of the boys were drunk and wouldn't have much of the water that you gave them.

You got a glimpse of the time and it was 11 and you yelped not knowing it was that time already the yelp startled. The boys and wondered what happened and when they saw the time as well they thought it was best to go to bed now. 

Iori came towards you and requested "we have a spare room you could sleep in if you wanted to seeing as its really dark out". You caught of guard and could see that he cared for you and didn't want you to go home alone in the dark. Even though he may not admit to it he was thinking of you and your safety.

"ok, thank you Iori-san". you agreed with a bright smile. You headed into the spare room not noticing a letter with a love heart sticker on the fold.


	3. the love letter

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing it was going be a good day. You woke up to the smell of breakfast and got up, that is until you see the letter. You grab it and see a little heart on the fold meaning it was a love letter. As soon as you opened it up though the door swung open and in the doorway was Mitsuki he looked like he had a rough night, clinging to his head in pain you look up at him concerned.

He took notice and stated "I've just got a hang over, nothing to worry about". You looked at him unimpressed that he would drink so much and remembered that they have a photoshoot to get to later on in the day, you had told them not long after you found out. Mitsuki was confused as you looked deep in thought and brought in some tea for you to drink.

"I know we have a photoshoot...I'm sorry manager". He was obviously apologetic and you nodded in forgiveness. You couldn't tell him about the letter yet not until you were sure it was him.

As soon as he left the room you look back at the letter and it read:

my love,

From all the girls I met before you are the most unique, I know I wouldn't have a chance with someone as angelic as you. Your eyes sparkle when your happiest your smiles make my heart flutter. You made my heart ache when I first laid eyes on you. I thank you for becoming our assistant manager, your the kindest, most sweetest person I have ever met and I could hardly resist your beauty. You make my heart soar. I'm grateful that I met you.

When you finished the letter you knew it was from someone in the idol group and your heart began to soar with excitement and happiness. You wanted to know who the mysterious admirer was and fast. Though the first person that came to mind was Iori mainly because you thought the only way he could express himself was through a love letter. That's when you decided you were going to talk to him about it when you had time to talk. You also thought he was kind of attractive and you start going red in the face and you secretly hoped it was him.

You go looking for Iori after finishing your tea that was still warm. You made your way into his room thinking he may still be asleep but the moment you opened the door you saw Iori shirtless. he looked amazing with his toned muscles and you froze in awe of his body and didn't realise Iori looking at you with a little smirk that had formed on his face. 

He suddenly questioned "like what you see Y/N-Chan?" coming towards you ever so slowly. You were still frozen and started to burn up with embarrassment, you thought about leaving but Iori was already a few inches away from your face. He grabbed you by the wrist and dragged you inside his room and pinned you against the wall. Your heart started to race, before long Iori brushed his lips against your ear and whispered "nice try but don't think your getting anything more than this". He gave you a quick peck on the cheek but didn't let go of you.

You stood there surprised by Irori's actions and held up the love letter to him, indicating that you want to know if it was him. He yanked it gently out of your hand and read the letter. He definitely knew who it was but decided not to say, to your disappointment you were back to square one still not knowing who the letter was from.

You heard a knock at the door and they entered, it was Riku and he was wanting to ask Iori something but instead saw him shirtless and you, who was still pinned against the wall not moving and holding the letter. 

Riku took a glance at it and asked abruptly "who's that from?". No one said a word and there was an awkward silence.

"do you know who it could be from?". You asked desperately wanting answers.

Riku looked at you with the sweetest eyes and gestured to have a look. However he also looked like he knew nothing and there was yet another dead end. " I could help you though if you want". Your heart started to flutter at his remark and you agreed. 

He left the room forgetting what he wanted with Iori and the two of you were alone again. You looked at Iori and he had a look on his face that showed he was trying not to do something. Unfortunately he couldn't hold back anymore and his lips crashed into yours causing you to lose your balance. Once again your pinned against the wall, you couldn't help but melt into the kiss and you slowly wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him into a deeper and more passionate kiss. Iori then wrapped his arms round your waist tightly, enjoying every moment of it. This was your first kiss as well and it felt as though fireworks were shooting into the sky. You could feel his hands move their way up your shirt making you shiver at their every touch. you let out a small moan against his lips and he smirked licking against your lower lip wanting entry.

However the moment was ruined as you both heard the front door open and the voice of Tsumugi. You both pulled your lips away from one another and you felt your face burn up as it was quite romantic along with Iori still shirtless. you slowly snuck out of his room not wanting to cause commotion and crept into your room wanting the redness of your face to go away. Though you couldn't forget that kiss and the softness of his lips and how rough the kiss soon became. Your heart was still pounding out of your chest as you didn't think Iori would do something like that ever. You looked at the letter and didn't know who else it could be, but now you wanted to kiss Iori again. You would do anything to feel that excitement again.

"Y/N-San are you ok?". Tsumugi made her way into your room and looked at you then at the letter in your hand. You have been best friends since you were 5 years old so you trusted her to not laugh. So you decided to confide in her.

"Tsumugi could I ask for advice?"

"Of course what's the issue?"

"I got a love letter from someone"

"Uuuuu who is it?"

"That's the issue I don't know". You felt disappointed but also happy that you kissed Iori

"What are you smiling about?" Tsumugi asked giving you the indication to spill the tea by smirking very slightly.

"I...I don't know what you mean"

"Pleeeeaasse tell me". Tsumugi was getting disappointed that you wouldn't tell her.

"Okayyyyy... I kissed Iori!!" You blurted out wanting to get it out in the open and not wanting to disappoint your friend any longer. She looked at you in disbelief, anyone would if you say you kissed the shyest and most embarrassed boy in the group.

"YOU WHAT!!!!"

"Shhhhh the others will hear you"

"Sorry, how did it feel?". You didn't expect this side of your friend seeing as she used to be quiet and flustered a lot of the time but it was interesting all the same. she was smirking wanting to know all the details of your sexy moment with Iori.

"There are no words to describe it." Remembering the moment your lips first touched.


	4. the flowers and attack

It had been a few weeks since you first introduced yourself as Idolish7's assistant and not a lot has happened only you keep thinking of your kiss with Iori, it was awkward though and you both avoided eye contact and didn't speak to each other. Mitsuki noticed you were smiling and was glad he got to have you as their second manager and to perform with his group. While getting ready they all had deliveries like chocolate, flowers and cards, mainly by the fans. There was one bouquet of flowers that stood out as they blossomed in the light and looked magnificent with blue, white and yellow colours. They had your name on the note but not who sent them.

"Might be from your secret admirer". Iori whispered in your ear standing next to you looking at the flowers with such beauty. The others hadn't heard until now and looked at the both of you with confusion as to why they were not informed.

"WHAT!". They all finally managed to say. The door opened and a member of staff came in.

"5 minutes left, better start heading for the stage". He called not knowing what the commotion was moments before. He then left to get everything else sorted out as there were more fans than usual.

The group made their way out the dressing room and before you could leave you were pulled back by someone and into their arms. When you looked up you saw it was Iori, and looked at you with a kind smile.

"I...I umm...I really like you and um...I'm sorry about before". When he stuttered he looked adorable trying to get the right words out his mouth. All you could do was smile. "But you have an admirer and the last thing I want to do is hurt that person". You felt hurt by that comment, you thought he liked you, after all he did kiss you. You couldn't help but feel upset with him, you were also still a little disappointed that the admirer wasn't him.

You couldn't take it anymore and pulled him by the shirt towards you and kissed him. You didn't care anymore you needed to feel that excitement again, you were surprised when you felt his arms hug you at the waist pulling you in. You tightened your grip at his shirt feeling the sparks of fireworks once again. his tongue brushed against your lips and you let it slip in. Both your tongue began dancing with each other and you began to moan at the amazing sensation you started to feel. You gently pulled away hesitantly but wanted to tell him how you were feeling about him

"I think we should finish what we started later in your bedroom". you suggested smirking seductively and giving him a wink, making him blush at the sudden confidence you were showing him. At the same time time he smirked and gave you a peck on the lips before heading out the room.

You both made your way for the stage, pretending that the second kiss also never happened, you heard the crowd cheer the group on and you felt excited, not only were you going to see Idolish7 sing in person but you're also the new assistant manager for them. You thought everything would be ok.

As they begin to sing you had noticed a creepy looking figure backstage and thought it was a crazy fan trying to sneak in so you went to check it out. When you made it backstage the figure was staring at you and in his hand held a phone.

"Boss I have sights on your daughter, what's my next objective?" He asked in his deep and gruff voice. You start to panic, was he really sent by YOUR father just to scare you, you couldn't help but to feel scared for your life no matter how much you tried to remain emotionless, your legs start to tremble. The man took notice of this and gave you a huge grin. he pulled something out of his pocket, a small knife. 

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME!". you shouted feeling like the worst will happen soon enough. 

he lunged at you at high speed readying the knife. However it was stopped by someone who was not afraid of holding a knife. The figure was tall with shiny silver hair and had a serious look, you could tell he was in a lot of pain and looked at his hand. He was starting to bleed and it was a deep red and trickled down his arm, he looked at me with a sincere look in his eyes and telling you to run. you felt two arms grab you by the shoulders and pull you away before you could get a good look at them.

when you got in a nearby dressing room you could see the two figures that helped you escape. One of the males were tall with golden brown hair and gave a little smile that obviously hard to show and he still looked concerned. The one next to him was shorter with pink hair looking a lot like someone you knew but couldn't put you finger on it.

"th..th..thank you". You exclaimed worried for that other strangers safety. The two could see what you were thinking.

"he'll be fine, don't worry too much about Gaku-san". Smiling with confidence. The door swung open and the other tall stranger walked in. You couldn't help but think the name sounded familiar. You looked down at his hand and saw that his hand up his arm were covered in blood and a few bruises along with a bit of blood on his shirt. He also gained some cuts and bruises on his face. Without realising you grabbed a cloth, ran to the bathroom, soaked it in cold water and went back to clean him up. He was held back at first due to your kindness but slowly started to relax.

"why did you help me?". you asked with curiosity, you felt glad as the worst didn't happen to you but felt concerned that something happened to the male.

"couldn't let a fan get hurt before a concert". he replied with a reassuring but forced grin that he would be fine before wincing at the pain of his cuts.

"a fan?". you were confused were they not fans of Idolish7 or maybe they were idols as well.

"you don't know who we are do you". called out a voice it sounded kind of annoyed and you noticed it was the short one. You shook your head in agreement with his comment. Whenever you tried to think about them you kept drawing a blank. 

"We're Trigger". The third male recalled with a smile that showed how proud he was.

"I apologise I didn't know". you bowed your head apologetically.

"what are you doing here anyway if your not a fan?". the short male looked adorable as he pouted in annoyance and likely jealousy.

"I'm an assistant manager to Idolish7". You were proud to be in a group that cared about their friends smiling. "what happened to that guy?" worried that he may come back.

"he ran away so you shouldn't worry your pretty little head about it". he patted you on the head making you feel like a little kid.

The door opened up and there the group you were just speaking about walked into the dressing room. They turned to see you still cleaning the wounds f the male that protected you along with the other two males. They looked at you with utter shock in their faces not believing you were with Trigger.

"I didn't know you knew trigger too!". called out Riku who looked a lot like the short male beside you.

"I just met them a few minutes ago actually". giving a nervous grin. The boys brought their stares at the male covered in bruises and cuts and a bit of blood.

"what on earth happened here?". a voice concerned but also annoyed called out, you saw that it was Iori who probably thought there may have been a fight.

"I was attacked by someone hired by my father and these guys helped me get away, leading to one of them getting hurt". You cleared, they looked at you with wide eyes, they were singing on a stage not knowing that you were in trouble. They were worried and felt helpless, you were there for them so far and they couldn't even do the same.

You were embraced by Riku who had tears in his eyes. He looked as though he failed you, you smiled forgivingly and hugged him back. You could feel his heart pounding and you didn't want him to see you cry as well. You were afraid that you could have been kidnaped or even worse. Your legs began to tremble again and the next ting you knew you fell to the ground pulling the flustered Riku down with you. You sobbed while the males were all looking at you and waited for you to finish letting it all out. You cared deeply about these boys and didn't want to lose them, you trusted them more than anything and decided you would tell them everything.

"I think I need to explain the whole story from the beginning". You suggested looking at all the boys. They looked at you conflicted they wanted to know your story but only if you want to tell it to them. you gave them a little smile and they sighed. It was now or never and there's no turning back.


	5. The confession

"My mother and father were getting a divorce because he fell in love with another woman on a business trip, everything was going smoothly until it came to custody over me. My father owned a powerful business of hotels and won me over as I was too young to have a say in the matter still. when we went to bed my mother went into the bathroom and I found her sleeping in the tub that I thought was red water, I ran to my father and he called the police. I wasn't sure what was happening and he told me she was going somewhere else. we moved to England with his new wife and her son Max, who I got along with. From then on all he could see was my mother in me and would hit me when I didn't do the best in school or made a simple mistake. I had to wear long clothes with sleeves to cover the bruises, Max tried to protect me but was afraid to be hit too so he stopped. when I turned 17 a year ago my father told me that my mother actually died that night, I thought it was murder but soon found out that it was actually suicide. I packed my things about a week ago not able to take anymore of his abuse towards me and came to Japan. From there I got a job here thanks to Tsumugi and was told that it was my fault what happened to mother. Today I was attacked by that man hired by my father either to hurt me or kidnap me. JUST TO PROVE I CANT SURVIVE WITHOUT HIM!!!"

After confessing you looked at the boys that were surrounding you. They looked at you shocked and worried for your mental health. You were questioning if this was a good idea and thought the boys would agree with your father over you that was until you heard something reassuring.

"How could you live with all that?". The voice belonged to the injured male called annoyed at how your own father could treat you like that.

"BECAUSE HES RIGHT!!" You were stunned at your comment just like everyone else. "its my fault my mother died she couldn't have me for herself and its my fault my father isn't proud of my achievements". The boys looked at you, Riku was sitting next to you and held your hand, giving it a tight squeeze. It reassured you and you could feel your eyes sting as they filled up with tears. The door opened and Tsumugi entered the room without realising the situation she went on to praise the guys for their performance and didn't read the room.

"whys everyone staring at me?". Looking round the room, it was then that she noticed me ready to cry and was bewildered. "ok, everyone you need to leave I'll talk to her". She ushered the boys out the dressing room and smiled at the injured figure thinking I wouldn't notice.

"what happened, why are you crying?". She was really concerned for you, so you told her the same story you told the guys and she had the same expression on her face as they did. You couldn't hold it in anymore the tears left your eyes and fell down your face, you started to bawl your eyes out and complained that you were scared and didn't want to leave Takanashi productions. Before you knew it your face was cupped by Tsumugi's hands. They felt warm and soft and you slowly started to calm down.

"this is not your fault, your father is a corrupted and horrible person!!". Tsumugi had eyes filled with rage and anger, you knew it was because of your father but you were still scared, you always thought she was a sweet, kind person that saw past the flaws of others. The door opened once again and you saw Riku approach the both of you. 

"would you like to stay at our dorm tonight?". You could tell he was concerned and wanted to hug you and say everything will be alright. You felt happy in that moment and you knew the boys were right behind you supporting you.

"o...okay thank you". You replied hesitantly, you could see Riku's eyes light up and he was joyful. He took hold of your hands, you could feel the warmth you felt the day you met him and it made you blush. You felt something in your chest but not a painful feeling, an excited and nervous feeling. You didn't understand why you felt this way but it was different to the feeling with Iori. You were glad to have this job because you may not have been this happy if you stayed and meet a wonderful group of singers. You took hold of the redheads hand and led him out the room and face the group.

"lets head back then and trigger can come too". You put on a beautiful smile that melted the hearts of everyone around you. The trigger group were glad to have an invite.

"I don't believe we introduced ourselves, I'm Gaku". the injured figure stated

"I'm Tenn. "recalled the short male.

"and I'm Ryuunosuke". called the tall cheerful figure.

"nice to meet you, I'm Y/N". you replied happily.

As soon as you came to the same busy street you took the night of the welcome party you felt a hand cover your own. You looked up and saw Iori walking beside you, you then squeezed his hand gently and smiled. You saw his face turn red and smirked, you had an affect on him and wanted to do something and see his reaction. You leaned in closer to his face planning on kissing his cheek, instead he turned at the wrong moment and you kissed him on the lips. His eyes became wide and you looked at him with surprise. You couldn't help but chuckle at his sudden flustering reaction. You didn't notice that Nagi taken a photo of the two of you as he wanted something to blackmail you with.

The others turned to you hearing you chuckling and saw his bright red face that could probably be seen in the dark. Nagi also secretly showed the group without you knowing as you were focused on the flustered male.

"what're you laughing at?". He was embarrassed and you laughing wasn't helping.

"sorry you'll just have to pay me back". you looked at him and gave him a secretive wink. This was a game to you and it was quite entertaining. You carried on holding his hand and walked away from the group.

"Y/N-san where are you going?" Yamato called out.

"stuff from the store for the party, well see you there". You waved goodbye and didn't look back, not noticing Iori staring at the hands that kept you connected to each other.


	6. drunken love

You got the stuff and made your way out the store still holding Iori's hand. You felt warmth in his hand and didn't want it to go away. Even though you only kissed him for a second his lips felt gentle and delicate. You noticed him staring and he wasn't quick enough to avert his eyes somewhere else without you knowing. You were questioning yourself as to whether or not he wanted you as much as you wanted him. Before you could question him you had already made it back to the dorms and made your way inside.

As usual the boys were celebrating with drinks before dinner and there wasn't anything you could do to stop them. All eyes landed on you and Iori then they looked at your hands that were still intertwined. He let go very gently of your hand and made his way to the kitchen to help with the cooking. You were really exhausted and decided to have a lie down in the spare room. A few hours went by and you woke up to the smell of food that must be being dished out. But when you opened the door you could hear the boys talking about you to Iori. "Is it true you're crushing on the assistant manager?". called out Nagi who seemed to know why the blue eyed male was acting strange lately. 

"what... noooo why would I, sure she's cute but we're business partners". he sounded defensive like he didn't want anyone to know the truth. The males were all looking at Iori and smirked.

"you did the deed didn't you" inquired Yamato smirking thinking he was right.  
"WHAT...no" Iori stammered also blushing a bright red.

"ssshhhhh". Mitsuki called quietly.

Iori stayed silent and everyone thought Yamato was correct.

"come out Y/N, I know you heard us". You walked into the living room and caught the stares of all the males. 

"It's not true, we haven't done the deed...yet". you explained giving Iori a suggestive smirk. He smirked right back knowing what you wanted. Funnily the males looked at the two of you confused and quickly forgot about it when Mitsuki came into the room with dinner.

"yay the food looks and smells wonderful, thank you". called out Nagi looking at the food with such amazement. You noticed Mitsuki blush but turned around before the other males could notice too. You followed him to the kitchen wondering if he needs to get something off his chest.

"umm...Mitsuki"

"Yeah what's up?"

"do you like someone?". you wanted to know badly and to help get the person to notice him.

"what no, no of course not what makes you say that"

"it just looked like you were blushing at what Nagi said"

"but isn't that...wrong to like another guy?". he was ashamed and on the verge of tears. It broke your heart to see someone so positive and happy, nearly crying.

"not in my eyes, it doesn't matter who you like only that the person makes you happy". 

"you don't mind?"

"no I don't mind, so does that mean you do like Nagi?. You gave him a little smirk.

"yes...I do like Nagi". he looked cheerful again and hugged you

"thank you, for not judging me".

"of course now all you need to do is talk to him when you're ready"

"okay". You both headed back to eat dinner. 

For a few hours you all ate cake and played some games. They were all tipsy and tired so everyone headed into their rooms and the trigger members slept in the living room. You waited until you were sure everyone would be asleep and headed to Iori's room. When you got inside the shades were open a little letting you have the ability to see thanks to the bright moonlight. You saw Iori shirtless and his toned muscles making him look sexy and very manly, you slowly made your way towards him standing inches away.

"we must stop meeting like this Izumi-san". you whispered seductively

"That me must miss L/N-san". he answered in a low, sexy growl making your body shiver all over.

You didnt know what you should do, you were a virgin and just relied on instinct and followed Iori's lead. you wrapped your arms around his neck and moved your lips towards his kissing him slowly. he cupped your face in his warm hands and moaned quietly. soon enough the kiss became rough and quick. he started to unbutton your shirt and you moved your hands up to grip his soft hair. not breaking the kiss you removed the shirt and discarded it somewhere in the room. You were suddenly picked up and moved to the wall. You wrapped your legs around Iori's waist, moaning with pleasure and still kissing roughly. He took hold of your hair and pulled it with a little force, making you open your mouth with surprise of the roughness. you felt his tongue slip in and moved around exploring and dancing with your own. This was a different sensation, this felt more erotic and sexy. This sent chills up your spine. He moved his hands to the back of your bra, he started struggling around with it but ended up getting it off in the end. You liked this roughness with him. he put you down and started to take off the rest of his clothes. You did the same following his lead. you lay on the bed and Iori came on top of you, being careful as not to put a lot of weight on you. You didn't question if he knew what he was doing or how he knows. You just wanted him. he was already hard and you just wanted him to slip it in but you were hesitant, this was your first time. He saw you were starting to have second thoughts and paused. "are you ok, did I do something wrong?". "no its just I'm a virgin, so please be gentle". he understood and got you ready by putting one finger in, then two, then three until he felt you were ready. he then started to tease you by putting his head on your entrance but didn't put it in. You saw his eyes were filled with lust and you wanted him even more. he lowered himself and started to nibble your neck and you couldn't help but let out a quiet moan.

"please..." 

"please what". he was smirking while kissing your newly developed hickeys that covered your neck. "please fuck me". you wanted him badly but hated how much he was teasing you. He listened though and stuck it in slowly inch by inch. he once he was all the way in he stopped as you were wincing in pain. You took deep breaths and soon enough the pain started to ease. He started off at a slow pace and then he went quicker and harder making you want to scream, you didn't want to wake anyone up though so you covered your mouth. However Iori had other plans and removed your hand. "I want to hear you scream my name Y/N-san". he panted still going quicker and harder hitting a spot that made you arch your back. "ahhhh IORI!!!". "Y/N-san!!" He released himself and gave a few more thrusts before coming out and laying next to you. You both cuddled and fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. the uninvited visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DONT WORRY ABOUT CHAPTER 7 STILL WORKING ON IT!!!!!!!

The shining sun poked out the gap of the shades and into Iori's room. As you began to open your eyes you saw Iori sleeping peacefully and holding you close in his strong arms. It felt cosy and you wished you could stay there forever. You closed your eyes again and were so lost in the moment that you didn't hear the bedroom door open and Yamato enter. You nuzzled into the sleeping male.

"good morning lovebirds". Yamato spoke, sounding pleased with what he saw. 

Iori groaned, he wasn't a morning person and he tightened his hold on you. You started to blush deep red with embarrassment, you also felt happy as you remember the night you had shared with Iori. You wriggled out of the tired males grip and sat up holding the cover to your bare chest.

"good morning Yamato, hope you slept well". You tried your best to cover up as much as you could and laughed nervously.

"Tsumugi's here thought I should let Iori know and was going to wake you up after...but I'll...see you later". He left the room embarrassed to of intruded on your peaceful morning. You got out of bed and put on the clothes that had been removed and thrown all over the room last night.

"You need to wake up now sleepyhead". You giggled kissing the cute male gently on the forehead before leaving his room only to see the group standing outside bewildered. You didn't know what to say your first thought was to say it's not what it looks like, when clearly it was. You sighed. "don't say anything" and made your way to Tsumugi in the living room.

"morning, had a fun night". she clearly knew because she looked at you with a cheeky smirk.

"yes actually I did". You felt butterflies and you were still red in the face. The night felt magical and it was with the person you wanted to be your first time. Tsumugi noticed you looked happier than ever but brought up the topic of work.

"I'm sorry to bring this up but I came to tell everyone that you have been asked to audition for a movie". Tsumugi's eyes lit up with excitement.

*knock knock*

everyone turned to the door. You weren't expecting anyone so it was unusual. You went to the door anyway and when you opened it you froze.

"hey little girl long time no see". It was the guy that attacked you before and now the only thing different is trigger wont protect you.

"what...do you want...from me". You were panicking, did your father really want you dead that much.

"your fathers in Japan and wants you to go see him, he asked me to come get you".

"how do you know where I lived"

"I have my ways"

Iori came up from behind you, fully dressed now and covered your hand in his. You felt reassured and cared for, he was a loving person and you couldn't help but feel butterflies in your stomach.

"fine ill go with you". You had questions and the only one that could answer them was your father. You could feel the pain of your slightly visible bruises that were caused by that man who never showed any love towards you. You put on a coat and kissed Iori passionately before leaving the dorms not wanting to leave his side.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you I'm trying my hardest at this story thank you for reading I'm sorry if its not good enough but please give me feedback on how I can improve I would appreciate that.


End file.
